


Lost and Found

by Mimozka



Series: Nyssara [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Post 2x23, Team Arrow, matching shirts, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RosieTwiggs wanted something with Nyssa wearing a t-shirt saying "If lost return to tiny bisexual" and Sara having the matching one "I'm tiny bisexual".</p><p>In other words, Nyssa gets lost and Sara has to find her. Only there's alcohol involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



> Takes places during 2x23 after Team Arrow is back from the Super max and before Sara and Nyssa leave Starling.
> 
> This would have been a lot better if there was smut in it, I know, but I feel uncomfortable writing that.. I also feel like this is crap… I’m sorry. 
> 
> I tried.

* * *

 

Once Slade is properly locked up and out of their minds, Team Arrow & Co. indulge in a couple of days  of. They’ve more than earned it.

They mostly sleep through the first day, fighting super strong soldiers that are out to kill anything with a pulse is quite taxing. 

The second day they spend some time cleaning up the Foundry. Nyssa and Sara come to help. 

Oh alright alright, so Sara has to bribe Nyssa with some extra chocolate muffins and sexy times that involve the two of them naked and making good use of the jacuzzi in their hotel suite as well as that new pair of lingerie that Sara has been saving for a special occasion. 

She may or may not have belly danced in it and Nyssa may or may not have eaten her out until she couldn’t scream anymore.

 Still, regardless of how it happened, Nyssa was in the Foundry and since Sara knew Oliver would be very pissy if Nyssa touched his precious equipment (no, not that one), Nyssa was assigned to “guard the bossy pregnant lady” duty.

She didn’t mind.

There weren’t that many people whom Nyssa could talk about all the different uses of a dagger and the pros and cons of guns.

She and Lyla clicked real quick.

Late in the afternoon Sara told them that they had to go back to Nanda Parbat the day after tomorrow. 

So Felicity being Felicity, proposed a goodbye party. 

Oliver offered Verdant and said he’d arrange for them to have one of the private VIP rooms.

Roy insisted on a casual dress code.

Diggle volunteered Lyla as a designated driver.

She hit him.

Sara offered her services as bartender and expert cocktail mixer.

Nyssa, not wanting to seem uncooperative, said she’d bring them the League’s victory beverage.

Sara giggled at that - that drink always led to some good times.

* * *

 

So later that day, when the party at Verdant is in full swing, Sara and Nyssa show up in matching t-shirts.

Roy snorts, but Nyssa’s glare quickly causes him to down the rest of his drink. 

Felicity high fives Sara and says she likes them.

Lyla takes advantage of being pregnant and says she and John need to come up with something like this too.

Oliver is smiling at Felicity’s mirth.

So once the first toast of the night and the small talk is done, Sara and Nyssa go dancing.

They both love dancing, but with their jobs and schedules they don’t get to do it as frequently as they would like.

Three songs later, Sara spots Felicity and Oliver across the dance floor, dancing to their own little rhythm. 

Good for them.

Nyssa offers to go get them something to drink.

Sara gives her a kiss and says she’ll wait for her back at their private room. 

Lyla is there when she goes up and they start talking, so Sara doesn’t notice the minutes go by.

At one point they hear loud hollering from down stairs and some guys yelling “Drink! Drink! Drink!”

There must be a contest going on.

They decide to go and check it out, the crowd is getting quite big so it must be good.

They’d just reached the door, when a familiar - albeit drunken - voice drifted down the corridor.

"No-No. She’s’ere somew’ere." the voice said.

"Lady, just because your shirt says  _If lost return to tiny bisexual_ doesn’t necessarily mean there is one. You sure you’re not making it up?” the voice that answered was male and it sounded stressed.

Sara burst out laughing and headed in their direction.

"But ‘m  _lost_!” Nyssa protested with a slight slur.

She found them quickly enough - just in the way she expected - Nyssa was piggy back riding on the poor guy’s back and giving him drunken directions.

She did that every time she got drunk and they got separated.

The guy was clearly about to say something and since Sara knew that Drunk Nyssa was even more unpredictable than Sober Nyssa, she didn’t want to risk having to pull Nyssa back from him as she tried to stab him in the eye with a bobby pin. 

Once was quite enough.

It’s a long story.

"Hey," she said, rounding the corner. "I’m the  _Tiny Bisexual”_  she pointed at  _her_  shirt.

The guy looked super relieved.

Nyssa was off his back so quickly she ended up falling on her butt.

"Saraa!" she exclaimed happily. " Found ya!" 

Sara laughed again and winked at her.

"Thank you for bringing her back. I got this." She dismissed the guy with a wave.

Instead of bringing her to her feat, Sara joined her on the floor.

"Where are the drinks?" she asked Nyssa with a grin.

"Stupid said I can’t drink 20 shots in a minute." Nyssa smiled proudly at Sara.

"Oh boy."

Dares with Nyssa were a hardcore deal. It’s either a triple dare or nothing withe her.

"Told ‘im I’m Nyssa al Ghul Heir to the Demon and I killed him!" Nyysa announced.

Sara Blanched. “You  _killed_ him?” she asked in concern, hoping she misheard.

"I won." Nyssa boasted.

Sara breathed in relief. Just an idiom. Thank god. It would have been a bitch to have to explain that one to Ollie and Thea and - Oh God - her dad!


End file.
